<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emerald Avenger by Zodia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220865">Emerald Avenger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodia/pseuds/Zodia'>Zodia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MHA X Avengers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Midoriya Inko, F/F, F/M, I love One for All Vestiges, M/M, MHA X Avengers, Midoriya Izuku is a Avenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodia/pseuds/Zodia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The hours following Izuku’s conversation with All Might, a police officer came telling him his mom was in the hospital due to an accident caused by Bakugo Katsuki. After watching his mother die Izuku met an angel who offered him the chance that had been kept from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Avengers Team, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Everyone, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Kamala Khan, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Miles Morales, Original Female Character &amp; Midoriya Izuku - Relationship, Romantic Relationships To Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MHA X Avengers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitzCatSpace/gifts">BlitzCatSpace</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically a rewrite of all my “Avenger X MHA” stories. This story is a gift to BlitzCatSpace who wanted to read a Quirkless Izuku Story. Also please forgive me for grammar mistakes and any misspelling I did my best to edit this. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “You’re quirkless. So, I suggest you give up on becoming a hero.” </em>Said the doctor that had tested him to see what his quirk was.</p><p><em> “I’m sorry Izuku. I’m really sorry. Forgive mommy Izuku.” </em> But it wasn’t her fault. He never blamed her for what happened. He blamed god and all the other divine begins that existed.</p><p><em> “You can’t ever be a </em> <b> <em>hero</em> </b> <em> shitty nerd!” </em> His best friend told him stuff like that a lot. Every second of every day in fact. He never understood why his best friend had turned on him so suddenly all because of something he couldn’t control.</p><p><em> “You can’t be a hero my boy.” </em> His own idol, All Might, Japan’s Number One Hero had said that right to his face. How could the Number One Hero someone he looked up to his entire life be so cruel? Upon hearing those words from his idol, the world of Izuku had tried putting back together shattered yet again. Only this time there was almost nothing left to try and fix.</p><p>Sitting in his room Izuku was on his bed with his back against the wall. With his knees to his chest, he wondered how All Might could sleep at night knowing he just completely destroyed someone’s hopes and dreams.</p><p>Tears streaming down his face he thought to himself, <em> What did I ever do wrong? Is it so wrong to dream big? Maybe they’re right, I should have given up a long time ago. I could never be a hero anyway… </em></p><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door snapping Izuku from his thoughts. He got up to answer it. Opening the door, he was greeted by a police officer. The officer was a male with long red hair and brown eyes.</p><p>“Excuse me,” He began his voice firm with a small hint of nervousness, “but are you the son of Midoriya Inko?”</p><p>“Yes.” Izuku answered with a signal nod.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but you need to come with me hospital immediately.” Said the officer.</p><p>“Huh!? Why?” Izuku asked the blood beginning to drain from his face.</p><p>The officer fought to keep his composer as he said, “I didn’t want to be the one to tell you, it never gets easier having to do this. But your mother was accidently hit by someone’s quirk. She’s in critical condition, but through the pain as she was being stabilized, she demanded to see you.”</p><p>“W-What…?!” The color drained from Izuku’s face following the shattering of his heart listening to the officer. “Who’s responsible for this!?”</p><p>“Kid please calm down; I know what it’s like believe I’m not just saying it.” Said the officer. “As for the one responsible for the accident he’s waiting for you at the hospital.”</p><p>“Take me there.” Izuku demanded.</p><p>The officer nodded and led Izuku to the car. The drive to the hospital was a quiet one. And the officer didn’t dare to speak knowing it wouldn’t help. He had been in Izuku’s shoes with both his parents. And now seeing a kid who was younger than he had been when it happened…World really did have a sick taste in humor.</p><p>Arriving at the hospital the officer continued to lead Izuku to his mother. As they neared the room Izuku noticed someone sitting on one of the benches in the hallway. The person turned and stood up instantly not daring to meet Izuku’s eyes.</p><p>“This is the kid who accidentally hit your mother. Bakugo Katsuki.”</p><p>“Wha-Kacchan…?” Izuku looked mortified seeing his tormentor.</p><p>“You know him?” Asked the officer.</p><p>“We-We go to the same school.” Izuku answered.</p><p>“Ah.” Said the officer. “Well…from the reports Bakugo was chasing a bag thief and attempted using his quirk to stop him. … However, the thief’s reflexes were quicker and Bakugo ended up missing. At that same time your mother was coming out of a store and his quirk hit your mother right in the chest.”</p><p>“K-Kacchan…” Izuku trembled, “Th-That’s n-not t-true r-right? Yo-You…”</p><p>“SHUT UP! You will never understand my situation, you damn quirkless!” Katsuki shouted making Izuku flinch.</p><p>And just what was that situation Katsuki was in that Izuku would never understand? The fact that he illegally used his quirk and injured a civilization?! And now just like him, Katsuki would never become a hero.</p><p>The officer silenced Katsuki with a stern snap and then opened the door to Inko’s room. Izuku went in alone as the officer took Katsuki somewhere else. Staring at his mother Izuku silently walked over to her beside and pulled up a chair. There was a long moment to silence as Izuku watched his sleeping mother.</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry mom.” Izuku said. “I-I couldn’t protect you…” Tears began streaming down Izuku’s face as he continued, “If-If I had been there, and if I-I had a quirk I could have saved you. I’m sorry I’m nothing more than a quirkless freak. I love you mom…I love you…” Izuku placed a hand on his mother’s and rested his head on the bed.</p><p>He must have cried himself to sleep because he woke up to the sound of a long beep. Jolting up he noticed that his mother’s heart monitor had a straight light.</p><p>More tears began spilling as he screamed, “Someone help!”</p><p>Nurses and doctors rushed into the room. Izuku got out of their way and was in the very corner of the room with his hands over his mouth. His salty tears washed over them as the nurses and doctors did everything they could. But then they stopped. One of the nurses backed away and looked back at him with tears of his own. Izuku’s eyes widened and shook his head in disbelief. No one said anything. Another nurse went to consul Izuku but he rushed out of the room. No one went after him.</p><p>Izuku ran out of the hospital and didn’t stop.</p><p>As he ran pushing people out of the way he kept thinking, <em> this is all my fault, this is all my fault, she’s dead because I wasn’t there to protect her like I promised. </em></p><p>Izuku came to abrupt stop by tripping over an uneven piece of concrete. Falling to the ground he winced from the impact. The world must have been laughing at him by now. But the quiet. It was so nice.</p><p>“This world really is cruel…” Izuku mumbled to himself sitting up and checking his ankle.</p><p>“Truer words haven’t been spoken until now.” Said a firm female voice. Izuku looked to see a female cat humanoid with white fur wearing a black body suit with small opening along the arms.</p><p>“Who are you?” Izuku asked.</p><p>The woman smiled her green eyes glew through the slight downcast over them, “Pardon my manners. My name is Celadus.”</p><p>“Celadus?” Izuku looked curious by her name but the curiosity didn’t last long as he asked, “What do you want from me?”</p><p>“Haha!” Celadus laughed, “Nothing, serious kid. I have an offer for you.”</p><p>“An offer?”</p><p>Celadus nodded, “You see I’m part of a team of heroes and we’re looking for recruits.”</p><p>“A Team of heroes?” Izuku asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Celadus smiled, “While I was walking, I heard of a kid wanting to become a hero. But also, I heard that because of something you have no control over. This society is pretty sick promoting “anyone can become a hero” when even the Number One Hero says to someone’s face, “you can’t become a hero”.”</p><p>“H-How?”</p><p>“Okay maybe I spied on you for a little while.” Celadus admitted sheepishly. “But if you come with me and join the team, we’ll give you the strength and skills needed to protect that of what is precious to you. So, you never have to go through this ever again.” Izuku looked shocked as Celadus held out her paw to him. “Well, kid? What do you say?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Almost two months had pasted since Inko’s death and her funeral. He had been recovering pretty quickly since her passing. Maybe that was because he had something to do with his life and move on. But Izuku had no idea what to with her stuff. He didn’t want to touch it, well more like he couldn’t bring himself to touch it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a few more hours, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and then I can leave this horrible place.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the doorbell Izuku jumped slightly from his place on the coach. Getting up he went to answer it. He opened the door to his aunt Mitsuki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hello aunty.” He greeted with a broken smile. Mitsuki didn’t say anything and just threw her arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so, so, so sorry!” She wept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku hugged her back and said, “It wasn’t your fault Aunty. It isn’t anyone’s fault. Right place, just the wrong time I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking the hug, she asked, “I know I have no right to ask you this, but can you forgive my son?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunty, I just said that it was no one’s fault. I know that Katsuki never in his life would have done anything like this on purpose. However, he knew the laws even if his heart was in the right. Speaking of which … if he wants to be forgiven, he has to earn it.” Izuku said. “And hearing him apologize would be very weird given his pride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say shitty—,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katsuki!” Snapped his mother. “Watch your mouth!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nerd…” Bakugo felt a chill go down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku stood before him in a black jacket with matching color pants, and a white shirt under the jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there Katsuki.” Izuku smiled with a downcast over his emerald eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about him. We’re still working on his personality.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku laughed, “It’s alright Aunty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way aren’t you hot in that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Are those boxes…?” Mitsuki said seeing a few by the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Well,” Izuku looked down. “A-After the funeral, dad called and told me that he was selling the apartment and is having me come to live with him now in America.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An-And you said “yes”?” Mitsuki tried to keep herself from crying again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku smiled sadly, “It will be okay Aunty. It’s not like you’re never going to see me again. Dad said I can visit on the times I have breaks and for the whole summer.” Mitsuki smiled and gave Izuku another hug which he accepted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katsuki watched silently, his mind still in the mists of processing everything Izuku had said. Izuku was moving to America. Katsuki bit his inner lip at the thought. How could Izuku agree to that? He still had a life here, didn’t he?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day right as the sun began to set, Izuku opened the door to Celadus and a few people in suits behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Cel.” He greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kid. These are the agents that the director sent to help you move.” Celadus said jerking her thumb at them.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and let them in. The agents gathered the boxes as Izuku got his backpack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch that box.” Izuku said as one of the agents went to touch the box filled of his All Might stuff. “That isn’t coming with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why pack it away?” Celadus asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it isn’t getting packed away. It just makes it easier to carry to the trash so I can set it all on fire.” Izuku said a little sinisterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hurt you </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much? Well, whatever makes you feel better kid. See you at the car.” Celadus said as and the agents left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku chuckled and then looked at the box and picked it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to burn, </span>
  <b>
    <em>All Might</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” Izuku gave a sinister smile to the All Might merchandise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking out of the apartment building Izuku kept eyes on what was before him. Reaching the ground floor, he saw Celadus leaning against the car by a trash can. With a smile Izuku pulled out a lighter and set one of the posters in the box on fire. He then threw the box into the trash not breaking his stride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice.” Celadus commented. “Like a true badass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Cel.” Izuku smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hopped into the car drove away from the burning trashcan. As the cars got out of sight Katsuki stepped out from his hiding place. He had seen everything that had happened and couldn’t believe it. Izuku; the biggest All Might he knew had set fire to all of his All Might merchandise. Just what the hell was going on with him? Katsuki raced up to the apartment that Izuku had lived in with Inko. He noticed the door was unlocked. Opening the door, his eyes widened seeing a box laded “for Mitsuki Bakugo” and a letter to him. With a gulp Katsuki walked over to the letter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku had fallen asleep during the ride and was awoken by Celadus as they had finally reached their destination. Stepping out of the car Izuku looked out at massive tower before him in total awe. He had never seen something so tall before. It was incredible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome Izuku,” Celadus said standing before the main building with a huge smirk on her face. “to Avengers Tower.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I have been working on a updating schedule, and I'm thinking I will attempt to update this story on Sundays and if I finish a chapter early I'll post it the moment it's done. <br/>Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku followed Celadus into the man building as the agents went to place his stuff in his new room. As he walked behind Celadus he marveled at everything he saw. This place was amazing! If only his mother could see this… Izuku took a shaken breath remembering his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good kid?” Celadus asked looking over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Kind of a lot to take in but I’m good.” Izuku answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed the amused but kind smile on Celadus’s face as before she looked back at what was a head of her. Reaching the end of the hall, Celadus stopped before a door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go,” Celadus said opening the door. “I’m back everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cel!” Cheered a man with a beard and a glowing blue circle under his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back Lady Celadus.” Smiled beefy looking man with blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your recruitment mission, did you find Scar?” Asked the woman with short red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…” Celadus shook her head at the woman’s questioned. “But I did find a promising recruit. Come on kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hello. It is a great honor to meet you all.” Izuku said bowing before the adults of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be formal. Welcome young boy.” Said the long blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” Asked the second blonde haired man. “He’s a little young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now Cap, I know you’re worried since he’s one of the youngest people here, however this boy is a lot like you. Tell them kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku smiled, “In my world as you probably know; 80% of the world’s population is born with a quirk and 20% are not. I’m apart of that 20% so realistically in my world giving it my all in that society I’m useless. A waste of space. Even if I died in a tragic accident no one would care, especially since I have no one to call my own now.” The room was silent processing this. Izuku then continued with, “But Celadus…she saved me. After I lost my mother, she trained me, taught me things I never knew, I am eternally grateful that she took a chance on a nobody like myself. I know that I am a child compared to all of you and still has so much to learn, but please allow me to help in any way I can. My name is Izuku Midoriya and no matter what anyone says I will become an Avenger!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adults of the room smiled softly looking at him. Izuku wasn’t exactly sure if those where good smiles. The man with the short blonde hair walked up to Izuku his smile never faltering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izuku Midoriya, my name is Steve Rodgers, I am Captain America the leader of the Avengers. I look forward to seeing what you can do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avenger</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku broke into a bright smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled in such a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Captain!” Izuku said as they shook hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a month since Izuku had left with those strange people. Katsuki didn’t want to say anything and cause a scare over what could be nothing since it was clear that Izuku knew them. However, the burning of the All Might merchandise replayed in Katsuki’s head. Was that his way of saying goodbye to his dreams or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It confused him to no end. He tried to get a hold of Izuku but the green haired kid he had known all his life wasn’t answering. He figured that was because of time change and soon pushed his questions to the back of his mind. UA was coming up and he had to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And speaking of UA, after what happened with Inko, he knew that report ruled it as an accident and he wasn’t punished by law for his actions. But would UA still accept him? He hoped they would. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking to the sound of his alarm clock, Izuku sat up and yawned, stretching his limbs. Climbing out of bed Izuku changed into his workout clothes and made his way to the gym. He was the only one there when he arrived. Looking around wasn’t sure what to do first. A ten-mile run on the treadmill should be a good start to get him all warmed up. Doing some minor stretching of his legs he got onto the treadmill and placed his earphones in his ears with his phone resting on the top of the treadmill playing a show he had been watching recently. Celadus had recommended it, it was called “Friends”. He was on the fifth season, second episode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he finished his ten-mile run he was halfway through the seventh season. From the treadmill he went over to the matts to do his core and then would head over to the weights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it that you get here before Cap?” Asked Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He runs around the Washington Monument, remember?” Izuku said doing his sit ups. “He wakes up much earlier than me to head over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right.” Clint said. “So, how did you sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept pretty good. I was wondering if you or Natasha could help me with my aim and weapon handling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, thing Kiddo.” Clint smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku smiled back and then re-focused on his core workout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a nice shower Izuku walked into the dinning room where serval of the other Avengers consisting of Tony, Natasha, Scott, Scott, Bruce, Clint, Sam, and Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Green Bean!” Smiled Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Tony.” Izuku smiled as he walked over to take the seat between Natasha and Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha had already made him a plate consisting of an omelet, a small bowl of fruits, two pieces of bacon, and pancakes. He made sure to thank her before he began eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan for today?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I and Vision have new material for you to learn.” Tony said. “Probably after your aim training with Nat and Clint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Bucky can we do hand to hand lessons after my studies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assuming I don’t get called for a mission, sure.” Bucky said, drinking his orange juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam started a conversation about something he saw on social media. Scott cracked a few jokes about Sam’s topic of conversation. Clint added to what he had seen. Tony started talking to Bruce about something science. Izuku also added what he had been hearing about going on at the Xavier Institute. Izuku always found it ironic how he ran away to a world that was the exact opposite of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Has anyone seen Celadus?” Asked Nick Fury appearing out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off good morning Fury, how are you?” Tony said, making everyone save Vision crack a smile. “And second no, we haven’t. Come to think of it I haven’t seen her since the day before yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “She said something about visiting Attilan.” Izuku said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not surprising.” Said Vision. “She and Lockjaw are good friends, as I recall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve always been jealous of that.” Clint said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a mission for her?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury nodded, “I need her and Captain Marvel to help the Guardians with an off-world situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll let her know if we see her.” Said Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day, after his firearm lessons Izuku was sitting in a classroom with Vision. This was the classroom that Tony had made after the first week of Izuku’s arrival to the tower. Tony had thought of everything and had programmed Vision to be the best teacher he could be for Izuku. Literally everything that Izuku had for this class was strictly for him and based on his intelligence much like the classrooms of the Xavier Institute. Tony had always been more than glad to offer what he could to the Institute since he really respected Professor X.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything to your understanding Mr. Midoriya?” Vision asked as the lesson was concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you Vision.” Izuku answered with his bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Your homework will be going over chapters 23-30, a ten-page essay of Mr. Stark’s latest creation with the theory behind it, and a complete analysis of the Kingpin.” Vision said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood. See you later Vision.” Izuku said getting his things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exiting the classroom, Izuku rushed to his room to place his things on the bed and then change into his workout clothes. He then entered the gym and saw Bucky with Steve standing on the matts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for your combat lessons?” Asked Bucky as Izuku walked over to the matts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready!” Izuku said getting into position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The super soldiers charged at Izuku attempting to rush him. Izuku acted quickly and managed to flip over them. He landed a foot away from them. He swung his leg hitting Steve in the stomach and sending him back. He caught a punch from Bucky’s prosthetic arm then flipped the older man onto his back. Steve appeared from behind him and Izuku spun on the balls of his feet to avoid the hit. Using his foot, he kicked Steve in the ankle making him fall forward. Izuku moved the leg he used to knock Steve off balance in a circle and slammed his foot into Steve’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve been taking lessons from Celadus, son.” Steve said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. She taught me that move a few weeks ago.” Izuku answered getting his foot off Steve’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else did she teach you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fight me and you’ll find out.” Izuku laughed, making Bucky smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sat the rest of the lesson out as Bucky and Izuku fought as if their lives were about to end. Watching the young boy closely Steve remembered what Celadus had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa! You’re saying this kid’s school is also the reason for his low self-esteem?” Asked Scott.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am. And I did more digging. The staff has written off everything that happened to him as accidents.” Celadus added.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Disgusting!” Thor exclaimed. “They slander the name of “school”.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Totally agree with you there, Point-Break.” Tony said with a sigh. “And then there is the Eighth of One for All. Good thing you decided to take the kid instead of that asshole.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, no kidding.” Sam scoffed. “Damn if it had been Scar this kid would be using that power and doing a lot of good.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, you think?” Snorted Natasha. “Anything else we should know?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is everything I have discovered at the moment. I’m still investigating the staff. What do you think Fury?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not much. However, should you see All Might, you better beat his ass.” Fury said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Celadus gave a sinister smile and said, “As you wish Director.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>  -</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Going over everything Celadus had found about Izuku made Steve sick. No matter the demission the people of earth would forever be cruel to one another. Maybe they could ask Jessica to pick up where Celadus left off since she was now off world and on a mission with Carol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cap,” Izuku stood before him. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just fine Izuku.” Steve smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so Cap.” Izuku smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Izuku your old world has no idea what they’ve been missing out on. Well, that’s their loss.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve thought as Izuku began going on and on about something Vision had taught him earlier.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood outside on the balcony of the tower watching the setting sun with a blanket wrapped around him. He got into the habit of watching the sun sets at the end of his day after the first day he was brought to the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mom…” He spoke softly. “Are you watching over me? Are you proud that I’m finally achieving my dreams to be something? I’ll do my best not to give you a heart attack when I go on missions. I’ll be as safe as I can. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe she would be the proudest mother in the world Izuku.” Said Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Izuku asked, his eyes watering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded and opened his arms letting Izuku rush into them. Thor held the young boy and patted his head softly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's short, but chapter 5 should be longer. However, we'll see. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Discontinued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry to those who have been enjoying this story and have been patiently waiting for updates. I am no longer continuing this story due to loss of interest in it and the fact I have no idea where I am going to be ending it. However I have been working on a new fanfic that is is nearly completed. It is also a MHA X Avengers/Marvel story and takes inspiration from a few other fanfics that I have read. While this story is being written on a Word Docs, I will not be posting it until I have completed the story. Also the updating schedule for this new story shall be at the very least every Sunday. During the week, once the story is done, I shall be editing each chapter as thoroughly as I can before posting it on Sunday.</p><p>Anyway thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I plan on having a update schedule very soon and finishing this book, but please understand that I do have other things to do and I can't update as regularly as I would like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>